Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to implementing a cooperative Multiple-Input-Multiple-Output operation.
Description of the Related Art
Multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) may be considered to be a method for enhancing data communication by utilizing multipath propagation and spatial diversity. MIMO may multiply the capacity of a radio link using multiple transmitting and receiving antennas. MIMO may be used in conjunction with Long-term Evolution (LTE). LTE is a standard for wireless communication that seeks to provide improved speed and capacity for wireless communications by using new modulation/signal processing techniques. The standard was proposed by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), and is based upon previous network technologies. Since its inception, LTE has seen extensive deployment in a wide variety of contexts involving the communication of data.